


Written in the Stars

by Athena_Evarinya



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Evarinya/pseuds/Athena_Evarinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any love between the Moon and Earth is ill-fated. It will only lead to destruction and sorrow... A new spin on the Sailor Moon story, Dark Kingdom arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again For The First Time

"Whoa," said a youth dressed in the dark gray boys' uniform of Juuban High. "What a babe!"  
  
"No kidding," his friend said, letting out a low wolf whistle. Now, that's my kind of girl!"  
  
"Girl?" the first boy said. "That, my friend, ain't no girl but a fine specimen of a woman. Man, what I wouldn't give to have her star in my dreams!"  
  
The woman in question walked by, oblivious to the stir she was causing among the male population as she passed them. She was very petite, no taller then 5'2", with a slender and curvaceous form that was shown off to its best advantage by the white shorts and red tank top that she was wore. Her hair was the color of gold and was done up in a rather unusual style, two buns at each side of her head with hair flowing down each bun like a waterfall of sunlight. She had a faint tan, an indication that she had been spending her time outside enjoying the warm and sunny weather, that they had been experiencing recently. Her lips were the kind that seemed to be stuck in the perpetual pout that drove men wild. Her eyes were the color of the waters surrounding one of the islands in the tropics. Eyes that could never quite conceal the calm wisdom in their gaze, that made most people uneasy since young people usually didn't attain that look until much later in life.  
  
But at the moment those cerulean blue eyes contained more annoyance then wisdom as the woman glared at a pink slip of paper in her hand.  
  
"That bastard," she fumed aloud. "Damn perverted geezer! Firing me just because I wouldn't let him grope my ass!"  
  
She crumpled the paper in her hand with vehemence.  
  
"Like I actually believe this crap about me being lazy and not working," she cried. "I may be a lot of things, but Tsukino Usagi is no slacker, you fat, balding, old ecchi!"  
  
Usagi plopped down on the empty bench near the bus stop. She sighed and bounced the crumpled paper ball on the palm of her hand, still raging inside over the injustice she had suffered that day. A few minutes later she looked up to see the bus approaching from down the street. Letting out another sigh, she tossed the paper ball over her shoulder where she knew a trash can stood a few feet away.  
  
"Ow, that hurt! You meatball head," a male voice said from behind her.  
  
Blue fire burned in her eyes, as she stood up and slowly turned around to face the person who had insulted her. She knew she was at fault for hitting the guy, although it was an accident, but he didn't have to be rude and make fun of her hairstyle! Besides she was already in a bad mood and was itching for a fight.  
  
But as soon as she saw her adversary, some of the fire in her left. Or to be more accurate, the fire of anger was replaced by another fire, the fire of pure and unadulterated lust because she was staring at a 6'0" muscled Greek sex god. The white button up shirt he wore, couldn't hide his muscled abs which Usagi was almost 100 certain was an 8-pack, and it was a physical effort to resist the urge to press her hands against his chest and feel for herself if she was right. Her gaze wandered up and she noted that his hair was jet black, the black of a night sky you saw whenever you were out in the country away from all the city lights and the moon and stars were hidden from sight. His face was sculpted with sharp angles that gave him a rugged masculinity that she had always found attractive in a man. And his eyes were a dark blue, the type of eyes a woman would willing let herself drown in.  
  
If the possessor of those eyes weren't staring at her with an amused and knowing expression. Usagi's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as she realized that he knew she had been openly checking him out. She broke eye contact and glanced to see where the bus was at.  
  
"Fired eh," she heard the man say, causing her to look back at him. Her eyes widened in horror, as she saw him staring down at the now uncrumpled paper.  
  
"How rude," Usagi cried, snatching the paper back. "How dare you read that? It's none of your business!"  
  
"It became my business when you threw at me," he retorted.  
  
"I was throwing it into the trash can, not at you, baka," she cried.  
  
"Pretty sure of your aim, eh, Meatball Head," he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"They're buns, not meatballs," she retorted, the steam practically rising from her ears. The guy may have been gorgeous and the cause of her heart going pitter patter, but that didn't mean she was going to put up with his insults!  
  
"Buns eh?" he said. "Then I guess I'll call you Odango Atama from now on."  
  
"Who says I'll ever run into you again," she countered. And then although it was quite childish on her part, she stuck her tongue at him and got on the bus as soon as it pulled up and opened its' doors.  
  
After paying the toll, she took a seat at the back and stared at the window as the bus pulled out back into traffic and passed the handsome stranger, who was watching the bus go with an amused expression, although she noted that there was something else in his expression that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
Stretching her legs out in front of her, Usagi firmly placed the man out of her mind and focused on her current situation. She thought about going to visit her mother to discuss what had happened, but dismissed the idea when she remembered her father would be home. She loved him, but they had stopped seeing eye to eye since the moment she hit puberty. At first it had been little things, but as she grew older, the battles between father and daughter became explosive.  
  
The last time she had willingly spoken to her father was four years ago when she was seventeen. Since the beginning of high school, she had been a part of the manga drawing club and had quickly gained recognition after winning a few contests. Considering her talent and her love for manga, Usagi had decided that she wouldn't go to college and instead become a manga-ka. Boy had her father been pissed off when she had told him that.  
  
Tsukino Kenji had raged at his daughter, demanding that she forget her foolish nonsense and grow up. She would end up in the gutter if she followed those silly dreams, he had told her. But Usagi has stuck to her guns. She was going to become a manga-ka and that was that. So her father, despite her mother's pleading, had kicked her out of the house, saying that she would only allowed to come back when she had finally came to her senses. He had figured that it would only take a few days before she bowed to his wishes and came running home since Usagi had very few friends, which was due to the fact that most of her classmates were a bit frightened of her because of her strange worldly eyes.  
  
But Kenji had forgotten how stubborn Usagi could be. Without protest, she had gone upstairs to her room and packed her things into a duffle bag and without a second glance at her father, walked out the door. She had gone straight to the Crown Game Center to collect her thoughts and come up with a plan of action. It was there that Usagi's luck started to change for the better.  
  
Furuhata Motoki was the son of the owner of the arcade (he was now the owner, now that his father had retired) and one of the few people that hadn't been scared off by Usagi's eyes, which was why they had been able to develop such a close friendship. Motoki being a sensitive and kind man had noticed as soon as Usagi had walked in that something was wrong (of course, the huge duffle bag that she had lugged in with her could have been a clue). After a few minutes of probing and bribing her with a chocolate milkshake, he had gotten the whole story out of her.  
  
Motoki had then turned into her knight in shining armor when he offered her a part-time job at the arcade which she accepted with great enthusiasm. And as if things couldn't get any better, Osaka Naru, who was a classmate from school became her fairy godmother. Naru who had been hanging out at the arcade with her boyfriend, Gurio Umino, had overhead Usagi and Motoki talking and told Usagi that she knew of an apartment that the landlady would let her rent cheaply.  
  
It turned out the landlady was Naru's mother, Osaka Mayumi. Osaka-san was a jewelry designer who owned a store called Osa-P. Above the store, were two apartments, one which she shared with Naru and the other which she rented out to teens like Usagi who got kicked out of their homes for wanting to follow their dreams. Usagi found out later from Naru, that Osaka-san had had the same problem with her own parents (her dream was to marry Naru's father who had been a poor guy on the wrong side of the tracks), which was why she was quite sensitive to the plight of others.  
  
Even though she had a cheap place to live and her part-time job at the arcade, it was still hard for Usagi to make ends meet, especially since she had to pay her school fees herself. Which was why she had taken a job of waking up at ungodly hours to deliver the morning paper. The only plus that the job had had besides the much needed cash was that she never arrived to school late again, which nearly gave Haruna-sensai a heart attack the first time it happened.  
  
Those first few years on her own hadn't been easy ones, but she had survived. And in the process she had not only developed close friendships with Naru and her mother, but she had fulfilled her dream. Not that her father knew that since none of her manga had been published under her own name. Usagi had always been a person who valued her privacy and she knew that once she obtained her dream, she would lose a huge chunk of her privacy due to fame. Sure she wasn't a movie star, but even manga-ka were harassed by their fanbase at times, especially a young woman like herself who was reasonably attractive. Knowing this, she had gotten Umino to be her go between her and her publisher and had gone by the name, Mitsuki, which she found fitting since it meant 'full moon' and her surname meant 'moon.' Her first manga had been published when she was nineteen and had been a great success that had helped to ensure her place in the industry.  
  
The job she had been fired from today was the position of assistant editor at Cutey Comics. She had only taken the job so she could understand the inner workings of a manga publishing company so she could one day start her own. But she would have never applied for the job if she had known what a lech her ex-boss was!  
  
Looking up, she noticed that the bus was approaching Juubangai, which was her stop. Usagi pushed the thoughts of past out of her mind as she got off the bus and walked towards the towering glass and concrete apartment building where she lived.  
  
The sliding doors parted, and Usagi entered her apartment building, nodding a greeting to Tanaka-san, the kindly old daytime security guard for the building. She stopped by the rows of mailboxes and pulled her keys out of pocket. Selecting the smallest key she inserted it into the box labeled #777 and unlocked it. Inside was a folded piece of paper with a red butterfly sticker sealing it shut.  
  
Usagi smiled as she opened the paper. She knew only one person who used red butterfly buttons in her personal letters and notes and that was Furuhata Reika. The note said:  
  
 _Usagi-chan,  
I know it's last minute, but please pick up Akira from his school and watch him. I'm soooo sorry to have to drop this on you, but Takahashi-san has called a faculty meeting this afternoon. I swear that man thinks that none of us have lives outside of work. Anyways, Motoki will pick up Akira around seven.  
  
Reika  
  
P.S. Akira's has started to refuse to eat his veggies lately. Could you please try to convince him to eat some tonight?_  
  
Usagi shook her head in amusement as she locked her mailbox and put her keys and note in her pocket. Glancing at the slender silver watch on her left wrist, she saw that she had little over then half an hour before Akira got out of school. Enough time for her to go upstairs and take care of few things before picking him up. She headed towards the elevator and hit the up button.  
  
After a few minutes a ding sound filled the air as the elevator doors opened. She stepped in and pressed the button for the seventh floor. With a sigh, she leaned against the elevator walls and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened again as the elevator dinged again and the doors slid open. Usagi walked down the hall to her apartment, pulling out her keys again. She opened the door to her home and stepped inside, closing the door behind.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Usagi turned around and smiled down at her cat, Luna. Bending down, she scratched behind the cat's ears and giggled as Luna purred in delight.  
  
"Hey Luna," Usagi said, straightening up and locking the front door. "I'll get your lunch in a sec."  
  
Slipping off her shoes, she walked down the hallway and into her kitchen/dining room. The floors of the room were covered with pale blue and white tiles that were placed in a checker board fashion. The walls were painted eggshell white and had several anime wall scrolls strategically placed in the room to be pleasing to the eyes and add color to the room. In one side of the room stood a mahogany breakfast table and two matching chairs that had white seat cushions placed on them. The kitchen cabinets were made out of mahogany and standing on a corner counter was one of her most precious possessions, the cappuccino machine. During the years that she had been delivering morning papers, Usagi had developed a liking to coffee since it helped to wake up her sleep-fogged mind and it really didn't taste that bad as long as she put in enough sugar and milk.   
  
Usagi opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a can of Fancy Feast tuna, Luna's favorite flavor. She had adopted Luna, shortly after getting kicked out the house, although it hadn't been an intentional choice to do so.  
  
One day while going to school, she had caught some kids picking on Luna and had chased off the little miserable brats who had not only picked on poor defenseless creatures, but had the nerve to call her an old hag. Luna had had a Sailor V band-aid plastered on to her forehead, which the cat had gone crazy trying to remove it herself. Usagi assisted the cat in the removing of the band-aid and found out that this wasn't your average every day black cat. Under the band-aid, she had discovered that Luna had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. For a second after removing the band-aid, the crescent moon had seemed to glow and she had gotten the distinct feeling that she wasn't remembering something... something important that she needed to remember.  
  
But the feeling had faded so Usagi had scratched Luna's ears and gone to school. When she had gotten out of school for the day, she had headed over to work at the arcade and was surprised to find Luna following her. The look in Luna's ruby red eyes had been Usagi's undoing. Even though she really didn’t have the money to spare to spend on a pet, she had adopted Luna anyway. And despite her friends' assumptions that she had named Luna because of the crescent moon on her forehead, that wasn't why she had named the cat that, even though it was appropriate. Some inner voice inside of her had told her to name the cat Luna, that is was the right name.  
  
Usagi pulled out the can opener from cooking utensils drawer and opened the cat food can. Using the spoon, she dished out the contents into a clean cat food bowl and placed the food on the floor, next to Luna's water bowl. Luna rubbed against her legs and purred her thanks.  
  
"You're welcome," Usagi said, smiling. She exited the kitchen and entered the living room and sat down on the dark blue love seat. She looked beside her at the lamp table beside her and smiled as she looked at the picture that was sitting in a gold frame. The picture showed her and little Akira riding the chuu-chuu train at Dream Land.  
  
Furuhata Akira was an adorable and sweet-tempered four year old boy that looked like a miniature version of his father. Since being a manga-ka allowed her to work at home, Usagi often found herself baby-sitting him, not that she minded. She loved Akira to death and she owed Motoki and Reika so much for being there for her over the years. Besides, it was neither Motoki nor Reika's fault that they had such hectic schedules.  
  
Motoki had achieved his dream of being a doctor, a pediatrician to be exact. He hadn't planned on going into pediatrics, but all the years of working in arcade had instilled him a love for children, which shined through with the care he took with his young patients and the love he showed his own son. When he wasn't working at the hospital, Motoki often put in some time at supervising his employees at the arcade. Their family restaurant, the Crown Fruit Parlor had been passed on to Motoki's younger sister, Unazuki.  
  
As for Reika, she had a doctorate in entomology and was teaching at K.O. University. Before Akira's birth, Reika would often lead 3-week student digs in some obscure part of the world, but she no longer did that since her son was her number one priority in her life besides her husband.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Usagi looked down beside her see Luna, looking up at her expectantly.  
  
"Finished already," she asked. "In that case, I'll go get my stuff and we'll pick up Akira-chan together."  
  
Usagi stood up and went into her bedroom. The walls of the room were painted a pale pink and the floor was covered with white carpeting, something she would never have gotten if she had still been stuck in her klutz phase. In one corner of the room, was her queen-sized canopy bed that she loved so much. Not only did love the fact that she have all that sleeping space, she also liked the fact that the sheer white curtains gave her the illusion of privacy from the world. The comforter was white and covered with gold crescent moons, a silent reminder of the one she used to have as a little girl.  
  
A smirk appeared on her face as she thought of what was under the comforter. Cerulean blue silk sheets. She had always loved silk sheets and had always considered the ownership of them to be a secret and naughty thrill. Of course, that was really silly of her since silk sheets couldn't be counted naughty if all you did on them was sleep on them.  
  
Usagi frowned as she headed over to her desk. It was kind of depressing to be a twenty-one year old virgin, especially a twenty-one year old virgin who hadn't even gotten to first base, let alone had a boyfriend. It wasn't like she hadn't gone on dates before. But none of the guys she had ever gone out with had ever made a move on her. Ever. It was like she had some invisible mark on her that only guys could see that said she was not to be touched.  
  
She let out a loud sigh as she grabbed her shoulder bag and opened it. Then she opened her drawer and grabbed her sketchbook, pencils, and reliable old eraser and put them in the bag along with her keys and wallet.  
  
"Well that's it," she said. She exited the room, stopping in the hallway to pick up Luna and place her in the bag. "Time to go and pick up Akira-chan."  
  


* * *

  
  
Usagi sat on a bench in park, watching Akira play with some school friends in the playground a few feet away. She then pulled out her sketchbook and pencil, opening the sketchbook to a blank page.  
  
"Keep an eye on Akira for me while I draw, okay Luna," Usagi said, knowing that she didn't have to ask the cat. The cat loved Akira as much as her mistress did. Whenever Usagi had baby-sat for Akira in the past, the cat would watch him too and if the little boy was in danger of being hurt when Usagi's attention was distracted, the cat would get the girl's attention so Usagi could save the day.  
  
Opening up to a blank page, Usagi began to sketch. The first picture she drew was of little Gurio Keiko, the daughter of Naru and Umino. Keiko was now eighteen months old and a total sweetheart. She had taken after Naru in everything except eye color. Instead of having the forest green eyes of her mother, Keiko had inherited sky blue eyes from, of all people, her father.  
  
Usagi remembered how surprised she had been when she had found out that Keiko had gotten her blue eyes from Umino. She had insisted that Umino take of those god-awful glasses and was stunned to see that not only was it the truth, that Umino was absolutely gorgeous without his glasses. She now understood why Naru had never insisted that Umino get contacts. If other women had seen what she had seen, Naru would have to carry a baseball bat to beat the women back.  
  
What woman wouldn't want an attractive and brilliant man? And Umino was brilliant. He currently worked at Mikage Industries, which was known worldwide for setting the standard in the computer industry. And, of course, Umino hadn't done too bad with catching Naru's heart. Naru had joined her mother in the family business, however the redhead was more then a jewelry store owner; she was also a talented jewelry designer and the customers at Osa-P loved to coo over her jewelery as well as cute little Keiko.  
  
Usagi blinked and stared down at the sketchpad. While she had been immersed in her thoughts, she had finished drawing Keiko and had begun a new sketch without realizing it. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized who she had drawn.  
  
"Why," she wailed, as she glared at the drawing. Smirking up at her was the guy who had the nerve to call her Odango Atama. His hair was tousled as if he had just awoken from sleep, and which was confirmed by the half-lidded eyes that looked up at her and sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine by that promising look in them. She had drawn him shirtless, and she practically devoured the sight of his broad shoulders and that muscular chest that had her fingers itching to run her hands over it again. Her eyes roamed down her chest and then she gasped.  
  
She hadn't been just been drawing the guy shirtless, she had been about to draw him naked! Because she had been too busy staring at his face and ogling his chest, she hadn't noticed that in the background she had drawn little lines and curves to indicate that he was lying on sheets. The only thing that had stopped her from drawing EVERYTHING was the fact that this was one of her smaller sketchbooks, and there just hadn't been room to draw the whole picture on the page.  
  
"But how could I have been able to draw this after one encounter," she whispered, eyes slowly moving down the page and resting on the bottom of the page where she had drawn as what Reika and Naru had laughingly phrased it the "Sexy V" that was shaped by a man's hips tapering off onto forbidden and uncharted regions. Her face flushed bright red as her mind took a nosedive into the deep end.  
  
"Argh," she moaned, burying her face into her hands. "This is not happening!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Deep in the shadows of the dark and cavernous room, sat a woman on a throne of black onyx. She stared pensively into a large and dark crystal ball that floated before her. Long wavy hair, the blood red of dark rubies, spilled to the floor, accented by the strapless black gown that clung to her voluptuous body. Her skin was unnaturally pale, as though she hadn't seen the light of the sun for centuries, and her eyes were a glowing red.  
  
Hers was a beauty that was hard to forget, but it had taken her centuries for her regain it after she had lost it because of the wretched Moon Princess. Beryl's hands clenched into tight fists as the memory of her rival filled her mind.  
  
"Serenity, that bitch," she hissed, her long red nails piercing her the palms of her skin and drawing blood.  
  
Serenity had been the cause of her downfall. Her, her bitch of a mother, and her ever-faithful Senshi. They had destroyed her hopes... her dreams... Worse, Serenity had stolen the heart of the man Beryl had loved, and still loved, Prince Endymion of Earth.  
  
But then Metallia had come. Metallia, her savoir. She had been the only one to believe in Beryl when everyone else had been against her. It was Metallia who had given Beryl the power to get revenge against the hateful Moon Kingdom and all those who allied with them.  
  
Beryl let out a girlish giggle, relishing in the memory of pain and horror in Queen Serenity's eyes as she watched her daughter commit suicide before her very eyes. It was a cherished memory, the only remedy to ease the pain in her heart at Endymion's own death. He had died protecting Serenity, taking the fatal blow meant for the little bitch. It had been just as satisfying to see the Sailor Senshi die at the hands of the men they loved who had betrayed them to serve her.  
  
Of course, it hadn't been a voluntary action on their part. It had been quite a formidable task to brainwash them, even with the colossal power that Metallia had granted her. It had taken great amounts of energy and time to rid them of their loyalty to Endymion and love for their princesses. In the end, she had had not choice but to lock away nearly two thirds of their memories. But they had been the best damn investment she had ever made, the key to the downfall of Princess Serenity and the Silver Millennium. So it would be an understatement to say she had been pissed when they had been slain by the Moon Generals.  
  
Beryl snarled, her face contorted in rage for a moment before calming down. There was no need for her to be angry since she now had her prized warriors back. All four generals had been reincarnated in present-day Earth and it taken little effort on her part to find them since their auras were so much more brilliant then those of ordinary humans. With a little brainwashing, she had brought them back to her side and had found that they were now more useful to her.  
  
"Jadeite! Nephrite! Zoicite! Kunzite!" she called.  
  
The four men shimmered before her, dressed in their somber gray uniforms.  
  
"Hai, Beryl-sama," they said in unison, kneeling before her.  
  
"How is our progress in infiltrating the Earth," Beryl inquired.  
  
"As of right now, everything is going exactly as you planned," Jadeite replied. "The humans suspect nothing. Taking their energy for Metallia-sama will be an easy task."  
  
"And what of the Time Gate," she asked.  
  
"The mission to take over the Time Gate is not going as smoothly as we hoped, Beryl-sama," Nephrite answered.  
  
"Why is that," Beryl demanded, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," said Kunzite, meeting her eyes, a hint of defiance in his eyes.  
  
"How could she be the cause of this delay," cried Beryl, her aura flaring around her. "She died over a thousand years ago!"  
  
"Queen Serenity and the other queens cast a spell to ensure the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and her court," Zoicite answered. "Although from Sailor Pluto's actions, I believe that she isn't fully awakened."  
  
"What do you mean fully awakened," Beryl asked.  
  
"The Senshi powers of the princesses are dormant inside them because they live in a time of peace, or so they think," Zoicite explained. "Which is why we haven't sensed their presence. But when we began our campaign on the Time Gate, it triggered the beginning of Sailor Pluto's awakening. If I'm correct, right now Pluto is experiencing a minor case of split personality. When her unconscious is in control or when she senses that the Time Gate is being attacked, the part of her that is a Senshi is in control. At all other times, her civilian identity is in control and has no clue as to her identity."  
  
"Interesting," Beryl murmured. "So what do you plan to fix this setback?"  
  
"If it was possible to find her in civilian form and kill her, we would do it," said Nephrite. "But the same power that hides us from her, also hides her from us. And there is no telling what would happen if we did find her civilian form and tried to kill her. The worst case scenario is that she would awaken fully and that might trigger the awakening of the other Senshi."  
  
"So the only possible course of action for us to do is to gather energy," Jadeite added. "With enough energy, we will be able to awaken Metallia-sama and with her power we will be able to capture the Time Gate."  
  
"A wise plan," Beryl said slowly. "But are you telling me that you four can't take on one lone Senshi on your own? Are you that weak?"  
  
"It is not that we are weak," Kunzite snapped, his eyes flashing.  
  
Beryl choose not to reprimand him even though he was being quiet insolent. Out of the four generals, he was the one who worried her the most, because he was the most powerful and back in the Silver Millennium had been the one who had taken the most energy to convert to her side because his love for the Venusian Princess had been that omnipotent. Even now, she was never quite sure if he was truly on her side.  
  
"Someone is helping Pluto keep us at bay," Jadeite said. "We can't say who it is because they're so elusive, but we can verify that whoever it is incredibly powerful."  
  
"And let's not forget that that power is being wielded unconsciously," Nephrite added darkly. "It's almost like we're a fly that's being swatted away."  
  
 _'Serenity,'_ hissed Beryl's mind.  _'It has to be her.'_  
  
"Fine," she said aloud. "Do whatever needs to be done, just as long as you get the Time Gate. I won't forgive any failures!"  
  
'I won't let you win Serenity! This time Endymion will be mine and mine alone!’  
  


* * *

  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
"Yeah, Daddy's here," cried Akira, jumping up from the floor and running towards the front door.  
  
"Furuhata Akira, you better not open that door without me," Usagi ordered, chasing after the four-year old whirlwind. She reached the front door and grinned when she saw Akira waiting there patiently for her, an angelic smile upon his face.  
  
"Little monster," she teased, ruffling his hair which caused him to giggle in delight.  
  
Still grinning, Usagi turned the lock and opened the door and let out a gasp as the man standing in the dark hallway stepped into the light.  
  
"You," she cried.  
  
"And you said I wouldn't run into you again, Odango Atama," the man teased, a smirk on his face. "Although I didn't expect to run into you this soon."  
  
"Uncle Mamoru," cried Akira, throwing himself at the man's legs.  
  
"Hey squirt," said Mamoru, picking Akira up and throwing him up in the air and catching him. "Your father had to take care of something at the arcade so he sent me. How's my favorite little man?"  
  
"I'm not little anymore," Akira squawked indignantly. "I'm four now!"  
  
"My apologies," said Mamoru, looking serious and solemn. "I should have known better."  
  
Usagi felt herself melting into a little puddle. The guy may have been a jerk towards her, but he was obviously good with kids. What woman could not help liking a sexy guy who was good with kids? It was obvious that Akira adored Mamoru. She frowned as she tried to think of why the name seemed so familiar.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," she said, as it hit her who this man was.  
  
Chiba Mamoru was Motoki's best friend since childhood. They had completed pre-med together, but then Mamoru had left for America to go to med school and do his internship. Although he was only twenty-five, Motoki had bragged that Mamoru was one of the best cardiologists in the world. If she remembered correctly, the last time she had eaten dinner with the Furuhatas, Motoki had mentioned that Mamoru was returning to Japan to take a position as the head of cardiology at Tokyo Hospital.  
  
"I suppose Motoki's been talking about me," said Mamoru, a sheepish grin on his face, that Usagi found endearing. "He has a habit of putting me on a pedestal."  
  
"He only states what's true," Usagi replied, and then added when he gave her a questioning look. "I've read some articles on cardiology and your name was mentioned quite a few times."  
  
"That was when you were doing research for[i]Love Doctor[/i], right," he asked.  
  
Usagi stared at him in surprise. [i]Love Doctor[/i] had been a short series she had done a few years ago that had been a big hit. In fact, it was still popular and she was in the process of negotiating a deal with TOEI to turn into an anime.  
  
"How," she questioned, too shocked to say anymore then that.  
  
"Motoki likes to sing your praises as well," Mamoru explained. "So does Reika, for that matter. But don't worry. I can keep secret." He grin turned impish as he added, "I won't let the world know that the great Mitsuki is really an Odango Atama like you."  
  
"Why you," growled Usagi, as she clenched her hands into fists in attempt to refrain from throttling the man. She had been talking to the men for no less then ten minutes and he was already getting to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't you like Uncle Mamoru," Akira asked, staring at his favorite baby-sitter with tears glistening in his eyes. He didn't like his two favorite people in the world, after his parents, of course, to dislike each other. He wanted them to like each other because he had heard his parents say (when they thought he was sleeping) that they would make a good couple and that maybe they would get married and have a little girl that he could marry. Akira didn't want to marry any girls, because all girls had cooties, except his mommy and Usagi-chan. But he did want Usagi-chan and Uncle Mamoru to have a little boy so he could play with him.  
  
"Oh Akira-chan," she said, giving him a little smile as she forced her hands to unclench. "I don't know Chiba-sensei well enough to say whether I like him or not."  
  
"Then you have to get to know each other so you can like him," Akira replied, a stubborn look on his face. "I want you to like each other. Promise me that you'll spend time together."  
  
"Yeah Usagi-chan, promise," said Mamoru teasingly.  
  
"We don't know each other well enough for you to call me that Chiba-sensei," she retorted. "But since Akira-chan wants us try to become friends, perhaps you'll gain the privilege too. Until that time, I'd appreciate if you just called me Usagi."  
  
"Sure thing, Odango Atama," Mamoru replied, setting Akira down on the ground. Akira picked up his book bag that was sitting next to the door and put it on.  
  
"Hey Akira, guess what," Mamoru asked, ignoring the fuming blonde.  
  
"What," the little boy asked excitedly, bouncing from one foot to another.  
  
"Tonight there will be a lunar eclipse later tonight," said Mamoru, taking hold of Akira's little hand in his large one. "If you're a good boy, maybe your mother will let you stay up and see it. See ya, Odango Atama!"  
  
"Bye Usagi-chan," the little boy piped, as they left. "What's a lunar eclipse Mamoru-jisan? How often do they happen? Will I get to see Princess Kaguya? Is there really a bunny on the moon?"  
  
A reluctant smile escaped Usagi as she waved good-bye and then closed the door. Mamoru was going to have his hands full on the ride to the Furuhatas, now that Akira was in his 1000-questions mode.  
  
"A lunar eclipse, eh," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll stay up to sketch it."  
  


_**Final Thought From Usagi:**  
Lunar eclipse?_


	2. Guilty of Love

Usagi sat on the balcony, using a beach blanket to protect her rear from the chill of the cool concrete floor. Her knees bent, creating a makeshift desk surface as she drew in her sketchbook. Her eyes were glazed as her thoughts wandered away from the sketchbook and about the letter she had received a few weeks ago from Saito Himeko, the president of Miracle Romance, the manga publishing house that published her work.

 

Saito-san, of course, hadn't sent it to her personally. She had sent it to Umino who had passed it on to Usagi. Anyways, Saito-san had asked her to put more adult-like scenes in her manga, which was a reasonable suggestion since Usagi's work was directed to older teens and young adults (although she had seen an old man reading one of her manga on the subway once, which just creeped her out). Problem was how to go about drawing it. She put a lot of time and research into each one of her manga, because she wanted every one of them to be as realistic and plausible as she could make them. And she doubted one could make draw sex plausibly if they didn't have any experience or knowledge on it. She supposed she could remedy the lack of knowledge, but it would be embarrassing to buy a sex book!

 

Usagi shook the embarrassing thought from her mind and looked at what she had drawn while her mind had wandered. On the page was a large gate that had intricate designs carved into it the dark marble. Standing next to the gate was a tall feminine figure, wrapped in mists and shadows. The woman held a long staff in one hand that reminded Usagi of a key. The picture seemed familiar to her. Like...

 

The clock inside of her living room sounded the first chime of midnight as the lunar eclipse began. An immense pain engulfed her body, causing her to cry out. She stood up, dropping the sketchbook on the concrete floor and staggered into her living room, before her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Pain wracked her body, blocking out any and all coherent thoughts. Shivering and sweating, Usagi curled up into a fetal position, eyes closed shut.

 

Usagi was dimly away of someone calling her name softly. It took all her will power to force her eyes to open again and when she did, she found herself staring directly into the concerned eyes of Luna who was speaking to her.

 

"Usagi, you have to fight it," the feline ordered, the worry evident in her voice.

 

Had she not been suffering so much, Usagi might have questioned why her cat was talking or better yet her own sanity, but dealing with the pain that surged through her body was far more important then how her cat knew how to speak.

 

"Can't Luna.... hurts.... too much," she managed to say.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mamoru's head tossed and turned on his pillow as he slept as if he was watching someone dear to him suffer in great pain. A golden glow surrounded his body, causing his thrashing to subside. Then little by little, the glow faded away. As the last glimmer of light disappeared, he sighed in his sleep.

 

"Serenity," he whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Usagi screamed as a white blinding silvery light surrounded her body, causing Luna to turn her eyes away. A golden crescent moon appeared on Usagi's forehead, which was followed by a sharp pain that raced through her veins; it was as if her very blood was on fire. Just when she thought she her body was going to give out on her, she heard a male voice in her mind whisper, "Serenity."

 

Something inside her mind gave way like a stone castle that had been under siege for hundreds of years and had finally given up and tumbled down. A calm soothing presence filled her as power raced through her beaten body and healed her, driving out the remnants of the pain. She stood up slowly, recognizing the power as not a foreign entity, but as her own. A soft smile touched her face as she reached out to touch the strands of magic that were woven in the air around her.

 

Visions flashed through her mind again, but she no longer fought them. The visions, she realized were memories, her memories although not of this life. She had always been open to the concept of reincarnation and it seemed that she was one of those souls who had been born before. The visions weren’t complete. More like random panels of a manga. Not enough to remember the past completely or who she had been, but enough for her learn a few things and to realize the drawings that she did when her mind wandered were of her past life.

 

As the clock chimed the last stroke of midnight, the eclipse ended. But just before her magic became dormant in her to wait until she aroused it to do her bidding once more, the Moon bequeathed one final gift upon her daughter. Without hesitating, Usagi reached out and took the silver compact that appeared before in glowing white light. Holding it up in the air, she shouted, "Moon.... Prism.... Power! Make up!"

 

She closed her eyes as her body was engulfed by ribbons of white light as power and adrenaline raced through her veins. When she felt the power fade, Usagi opened her eyes and looked down at herself.

 

"Shit," she cried in outrage, stomping one foot in indignation.

 

"Watch your language Usagi," Luna ordered, turning her head towards and looking disapprovingly at the young woman.

 

"It's a little late to complain about my vocabulary now Luna, when you've heard me say worse," Usagi retorted, arching an eyebrow at the feline.

 

"I couldn't very well comment in the past when you weren't ready to know that I could speak," Luna replied, jumping onto the coffee table.

 

"Well you can't complain about me cursing now," Usagi said, turning to look into the gold-framed ornate mirror that hung on wall. "This thing has male fanservice written all over it! Whoever designed this thing better hope they weren't reincarnated anywhere near me!"

 

Usagi glared into the mirror. Her white shorts and red tank top had been replaced by a sleeveless white bodysuit that clung to her body like a second skin, with a skirt short enough to make a miniskirt blush and a sailor collar. The skirt and collar were a dark blue. The silver compact that she had used to transform rested on a big red bow on her chest. In the center of the compact was gold crescent moon that was surrounded by all the planetary symbols, in their respective colors, except the Earth's.

 

Turning around, she discovered another red bow resting on the base of her spine. Her arms were encased, up to a few inches above her elbows, by white gloves trimmed in red at the ends and she wore red knee-high boots that had two-inch heels and had a white trim and a gold crescent moon. Around her neck was a red choker, with a gold crescent moon hanging from it. A gold tiara with a red jewel rested upon her forehead. Star and crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears and her hair was adorned by two white feathery pins. White trimmed, red disks covered the front of her buns. Her face was covered by a demi-mask that was similar to the one worn by Sailor V, a female vigilante that she had read about in the paper, who had appeared in numerous major cities around the world.

 

"I guess my awakening as the Senshi of the Moon means Beryl's at her old tricks again," Usagi mused, turning to look at Luna.

 

"You're probably right," Luna said, nodding her head. "There's never been a Senshi of the Moon before, but I suspect that Queen Serenity and her court had something to do with this."

 

The mention of Queen Serenity caused a sense of sorrow to wash over Usagi, although she didn’t know why. She had vague image in her mind of the Queen who she knew had been very beautiful, kind, and wise, but trying to remember more caused pin pricks of pain to stab her brain. She would, she supposed, remember all in time.

 

"Of course. I must be a trump card to play against Beryl," Usagi said, plopping down on the love seat. "As far as she knows, there are only eight Senshi. Boy is she going to be pissed when she finds out about me!"

 

"Yes,” agreed Luna. "There are volumes of books written about the other Senshi and their predecessors. I’m sure the Dark Kingdom has studied each of the Senshi with great care. But you? There is nothing on you. They won't know what to suspect from you. By the way, Usagi who were you in the Silver Millennium? You seem familiar, but for the life of me I can't remember. In fact, a good portion of my memories seem to be in a haze. I remember details and facts, but I can't seem to remember the faces of anyone."

 

The cat jumped onto the love seat and curled up in Usagi's lap.

 

"How are we supposed to find the other Senshi if I can't remember what they look like," the cat complained.

 

"Calm down, Luna," Usagi commanded, rubbing a spot behind Luna's ear that caused the cat to pur. "The Senshi aren't like ordinary woman and I'm sure they haven't changed since the last time we saw them. They'll have the same quirks and personality traits that we can use to identify them. Remember how little sparks would erupt in Mars's hair when she was mad, regardless if she was in Senshi form or not?"

 

"That girl did have quite a temper," Luna agreed, chuckling. "But who were you in the past, Usagi-chan?"

 

"I don’t know," the blond replied. "My memories are as hazy as you are, although I’m pretty sure I was from the Moon.  I think I was a servant that served Queen Serenity in the Lunar Castle. Something must have made her notice me to have been chosen to be reborn as a Senshi."

 

"Yes, that would make sense," said Luna, nodding her head. "Well I suppose, we should begin your training now."

 

"Luna, it's midnight," Usagi replied, shooting Luna a look of disbelief.

 

"Sailor Moon," Luna said icily, "you have to be ready to face the Dark Kingdom at a moment's notice. You have no idea what your capabilities are, nor do you have any control over your powers. A Sailor Senshi must be ready to fight, whether it be day or night, rain or sleet-"

 

"Luna, I am a Senshi, not the freaking postal service," Usagi interrupted, touching the compact which caused her to revert back to her civilian form. "And I highly doubt Beryl's habits have changed since becoming the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. That woman was notorious for partying till the wee hours of the night and then sleeping till past noon. So if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I've had a very long and stressful day and I need my rest if I'm going to finish the last chapter of that historical fantasy I’ve been working on, which I still need to figure out a name for and you can help me with that."

 

"But-" Luna began to protest before Usagi cut her off.

 

"No buts," Usagi replied, letting out a yawn. "Being the Senshi of the Moon does not pay the bills. Me drawing on the other hand does, so unless you plan to give up your tuna, I suggest you shut it!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Several hours later, as Usagi and Luna lay sleeping, the blonde’s form once again glowed with a white silvery light. The air seemed to pulse around her before and anyone who had been watching would have screamed as they saw a ghostly form sit up and emerge from the girl’s body. The ‘ghost’ looked almost exactly like Usagi except the hair was longer and pale and white as the light of the moon. The doppelganger was dressed in a white gown that had bodice accented with gold and pearls and gold crescent moon insignia on her forehead. The ghost paused to smile at the sleeping feline, transparent fingers gently scratching behind the cat’s ears and apparently having a touch real enough that caused Luna to purr softly in response to the ear scatch.

 

The ghost walked through the bedroom door and out the living room to step out on the balcony. She gazed up at the moon, sadness apparent in her blue eyes, before the slid shut and she disappeared from where she stood. When she opened them again, she saw a black misty void ahead of her. She frowned as she felt a familiar presence of Shitennou, the former generals of the kingdom of Earth. They had once been loyal to the royal family, but Beryl had changed all that when she had brainwashed them. Now they served the Dark Kingdom and would continue doing so until Beryl was defeated once and for all.

 

The energy traces around the Time Gate were faint, indicating that the Shitennou had not tried to attack the Time Gate in some time. Her lips curled up into a smug smile. Even as she was now, not fully awakened, she could still wield her power to prevent them from taking control of the Gates of Time.

 

It wasn't that she didn't trust Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gate, to protect it. But Pluto was not truly awakened yet, like Serenity, since her reincarnation so she had not come into her full powers again, and Serenity planned to keep it that way. It had been all her fault that the Silver Millennium had fallen and everyone she loved had suffered because of her. She had ignored the ancient prophecy that had been passed down for generation to generation.

 

Any love between the Moon and Earth is ill-fated. It will only lead to destruction and sorrow...

 

She had caused the string of events that had led the Silver Millennium down that path of sorrow and destruction because of Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Because she had forgotten her duties as the High Princess of the Silver Millennium and had fallen in love with Endymion...

 

And now the Dark Kingdom had returned.

 

"Princess Serenity," a calm voice called to her.

 

She turned and gazed up into the garnet eyes of Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time.

 

"Pluto, I've told you a million times to drop the formalities," she gently scolded, smiling. "We are friends and there are no formalities between friends."

 

"What are you up to, Sere," Pluto asked, staring at the younger woman with perceptive eyes, noting the transparent form. " As the Senshi of Time, I am one with the sands of time. Every thought that goes through a person's mind becomes a part of the strands of time and because of this I can hear those thoughts. Yet, I cannot hear yours. What are you plotting?"

 

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with, Cassie," Serenity replied, using Pluto's nickname from the Silver Millennium of her real name, Cassandra. "I'm just putting to right what went wrong long ago."

 

There was a moment of silence as Pluto gazed at Serenity, who calmly stared back at her friend with blank eyes.

 

"There's nothing wrong, truly, Cassandra," said Serenity. "Put you mind at ease and go rest. You are not fully awakened yet. This splitting of personalities in one person drains the body of energy. I've awakened now, so I will watch the Time Gate tonight."

 

"I would have awakened fully if you had not interfered, Sere," Pluto countered. "Do you really think I would have not noticed your power keeping the Dark Kingdom at bay? Had you not used your powers to ward them off, there attack upon the Time Gate would have triggered my full awakening? And this form of yours? You are not really awakened either are you? Why? What are you up to?"

 

"I wanted you to enjoy your life without the obligations of being a Senshi interfering with it," replied the Moon Princess. "Had you fully awakened, you would have had to give up that freedom to guard the Time Gate. It's not like the Silver Millennium. There are no Plutonians around who can help their Princess guard the Time Gate so that she may have some fun."

 

"Sere..."

 

"Go Cassandra. I'll be fine. I'll cast a shield around the Time Gate and return to my body. The shield should last quite some time before it needs be reinforced or either of us has to worry about the Time Gate. I promise."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."

 

The Guardian of the Time Gate nodded and then bowed before disappearing in a flash of black light.

 

"Now to take care of the Time Gate," Serenity whispered as she laid a hand against the cold marble of the doors of Time. Focusing her power on the Time Gate, she imagined a thick, impenetrable shield around it. A silvery glow surrounded the area and she felt power pulsing from the marble underneath her hand. Her hand fell away and she stepped away to check her handiwork.

 

There was no way that the Dark Kingdom would be able to get past the shield she had placed upon the Time Gate for a long time. By the time they were even close to breathing on the marble doors, she would have awakened completely, the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou in her possession and the Dark Kingdom would fall under its power. And then she would use the power of the crystal to seal away Pluto's powers away so that she could truly be free of her duties as the Guardian of Time and lead a normal life like the other Senshi.

 

The spirit of Serenity flashed back into the bedroom and settled back into her body.

 

"And then I will erase all traces of Tsukino Usagi from this world and..." the sleeping woman mummured, "...take Pluto's place as Guardian of Time… Guarding the Gates of Time for eternity… in atonement for my sin."

 

 

**_Final Thought from Sailor Pluto:_ **

_Sere? Really, what are you doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> I want to thank everyone who took the time to review or favorited this story in some way. It is greatly appreciated and brought a smile to my day. =)
> 
> FanFictionNet  
> Renazuki1 ● RavennaAngelline ● Lady Icaris ● sunshinekc ● Em (Thanks. I like changing details in the original story and seeing how it affects the rest of the story like ripples in a lake) ● EtaOtN ● Tip38470 ● Nancy67 ● HMChiqui65 ● LuckyBunny87 ● AimlesslyGera ● GraphicsChyk ● Story Unfolding (I have and then deleted it for personal reasons, but as I seem to be writing stories here and there I decided to work on this again.) ● witchione ● Ashley10155 (*blushes* Thank you!~) ● Aniable ● dela1 ● AimlesslyGera ● Kaze no Ato ● Guest ● Shaydees ●●●●
> 
> AO3  
> Guest ● lauren ● Fyrechild ● Guest
> 
> deviantArt  
> F3lip3Almeida ● WinxFan28 ● sailorhinotemizu ● GenbuNoMikooo ● EmissixD ● fyretyger86
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Sailor Moon or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


	3. Armageddon

Usagi plopped down on a bench in exhaustion, eyes sliding shut as sweat trickled down her face. It had been a very long day for her. She had gotten up at around eight and had then spent two hours working on the last chapter of her newest manga series,  _Dreams Come True_  before her stomach began growling and demanding that she feed it. Then she had spent twenty minutes arguing with Luna about what she should eat for breakfast. The argument finally ended when they compromised on Frosted Flakes, which included the necessary nutrition that the feline wanted and the sugary goodness that Usagi insisted was essential part of her diet.  
  
After breakfast, Usagi had changed into a white tank top, black jogging pants that had two white stripes running down the sides of her legs, and white sneakers and went out running to begin her Senshi training. Running was usually an enjoyable pastime for Usagi because it helped clear the cobwebs out of her head, but today’s run wasn’t quite as enjoyable with a little black feline at her heels, meowing in a way that told her that said feline thought she was moving too slow and should pick up the pace. Once she was finished with her run, she moved into a small deserted clearing in Ichinohashi Park so Luna could talk to her without worrying about being overheard by anyone and Usagi could ring her cat’s neck if necessary without worrying about someone calling Animal Services.  
  
Unfortunately, Usagi was never able to ring the feline’s neck, because the conniving cat had threatened to make sure a certain little detailed sketch got into the hands of one Chiba Mamoru if Usagi didn’t corporate. So Usagi cooperated, albeit with much grumbling about ungrateful felines and how she knew she should have gotten a dog because they know the meaning of loyalty.  
  
Although if she wasn’t so exhausted and sore, Usagi would have been grateful to Luna for the strenuous training that she had put her through because she would need to be in top form when she went up against Queen Beryl and her minions. She had no clue of what she had been capable of during the Silver Millennium, although she had the sense that it hadn’t been as demanding as what Luna had put her through.  
  
 _‘No one ever expected that I would have to fight on the frontlines.’_  
  
The voice that whispered through her mind, made her pause, because it sounded like her, but not. As if that made any sense at all. It would just be her luck that she would start to awaken to realize that she was a nutcase in the past with multiple personalities.  
  
“Guess who?”  
  
“Naru-chan,” she said, her lips curving into a smile automatically as she opened her eyes and stared into the bright green eyes of her best friend.  
  
“It’s been a while,” Naru commented, as she plopped down next to Usagi. “You look pale. Have you been eating properly? I know how you get sometimes whenever you’re working, but you really should take care of yourself. Sometimes I wonder what would happen to you if I didn’t check up on you.”  
  
“I’m fine, Naru. Really. Besides, I have Luna to nag at me to make sure I eat healthy.”  
  
And boy was that understatement. Usagi shot a glance at Luna who glared at her. It seemed Luna didn’t agree to being a nag.   
  
“Ya-huh, like I believe that,” replied Naru. “You know what you need, Usagi?”  
  
“A dog?”  
  
Luna hissed her displeasure at that comment and Usagi was sure she would hear a tirade about this and dogs in general later, but she couldn’t just let an opportunity to pick on the cat to pass now, could she? Especially now that she was aware that Luna could talk and understand her, and the feline was obligated to listen in silence at the moment with Naru around.  
  
“No, a boyfriend.”  
  
“What,” Usagi cried. “Where did that just come from?”  
  
“Oh come, Usagi. You never go out. All you do is sit alone in your apartment and draw. That is not healthy behavior for a twenty-one year old woman.”  
  
“I go out.”  
  
“Picking up necessary supplies and runs do not count. And you need to do more then just have dinner with my family and Reika’s.”  
  
A disgruntled snort was Naru’s reply.  
  
“You know I heard that you met Motoki’s friend, Chiba Mamoru,” Naru said, shooting Usagi a sly look. “He’s rich, gorgeous, and available.”  
  
“He’s old.”  
  
“No, he’s not. He’s only twenty-five. That’s hardly old. You two would make a cute couple.”  
  
“No, thank you,” Usagi said firmly. “The man is arrogant jerk.”  
  
“Okay, I heard that you two started off on the wrong foot with each other, but I still think that you would hit it off if you would stop being so stubborn,” replied Naru.  
  
Naru quieted for a moment, staring at Usagi worriedly.  
  
“Usagi, I just want to see you happy like I am with Umino and Reika is with Motoki. I just know if you gave Mamoru a chance, that you could be so happy together. Reconsider, please?”  
  
The blonde stared at her friend in surprise. She hadn’t realized how much her lack of male companionship had worried her friend and it made her wonder how much her other friends were worried, as well as her mother. She couldn’t tell Naru, that after last night there was no hope of her ever becoming involved with someone because she had to save the world and that really didn’t leave her a lot of spare time to get close to a man.  
  
 _‘And not Chiba Mamoru… not when he’s...’_  
  
“Usagi-chan?”  
  
Usagi shot her friend a half-hearted smile, as she again found herself baffled by a mental voice that sounded like her but wasn’t.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  


* * *

  
  
A sudden flash of hot searing pain struck Usagi’s body, barely giving her enough time to set her plate of lasagna on the breakfast table, before she crumpled to the floor. Screams rang in her ears as she clutched her head and curled into a ball on the ground.  
  
“Luna…” she cried. “Voices! Pain!”  
  
“Concentrate on it, Usagi!”  
  
Usagi drew in deep breath and ignored the pain as best as she could. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a trancelike state. Visions flashed through her mind; she saw women and girls of different ages in Osa-P, all of them wearing various pieces of jewelry; watched as the jewelry began to glow and then drain energy from the ones who wore them; watched as Naru’s mother, Mayumi became a shriveled looking corpse; and then her heart clenched as she saw Naru and watch the fear and horror grow in her friend’s eyes.  
  
Usagi focused on the creature, her power brushing briefly against it and felt an evil presence about it. An evil aura that she seemed vaguely familiar…  
  
 _‘It’s Beryl,’_  she thought grimly, as horrifying images of the final day of the Silver Millennium drifted through her mind and causing her heart to ache in pain.  _'I'd recognize that bitch's aura anywhere.'_  
  
“Look’s like it’s time for Sailor Moon’s debut appearance, Luna,” Usagi said, as she got up and then glanced at her lasagna longingly. “Guess, I better put this in the microwave until I get back.”  
  
With a heavy sigh, she picked up the plate and put in the microwave. She then began digging in her subspace pocket (which was basically a very BIG pocket located in another dimension which carried everything and anything she wanted. She really didn't understand the technology behind the subspace pocket since it had been created by the Mercurians, who were noted for their genius intellect) and pulled out her Moon Brooch. Raising it up in the air, she shouted, “Moon Prism Power! Make Up!”  
  
In a flash of swirling multicolored lights and a cascade of ribbons, Tsukino Usagi a.k.a Mitsuki, the manga-ka was transformed into Sailor Moon, Senshi of the Moon. As soon as the transformation was complete, she stepped out on her balcony and jumped off it, landing on the roof of the building below. She then began leaping from roof to roof as she made her way to Osa-P.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sailor Moon stepped careful over the broken glass still attached to the window frame. The youma was to busy draining a high school girl, which made her entrance virtually unnoticeable. For a moment, she just stood there, frozen with indecision. During her training that day she had been confident in her abilities, but now that she had come face to face big, gray, zombie-dry skin, and butt ugly, she feared her knees were going to give out on her. In desperation, she reminded herself that she was a superhero and technically had been trained to handle this sort of thing in two lifetimes even if she had just started said training for this lifetime today and couldn't remember the past life's training really.  
  
“Selene, give me strength,” she whispered as she pulled her tiara from her forehead. The tiara instantly went from fashion accessory to her own personal version of Xena's chakram, with the exception of hers glowing with the energy she was feeding it. She knew she couldn't take too much time lest the youma notice her, so Sailor Moon's aim was a bit sloppy as she sent it whirling across the room. Unfortunately for her, the creature had seen her out of the corner of its eye and jumped out of the way, but it had moved too slow and had lost half of its right arm.   
  
Sailor Moon grinned. See this wasn't so bad after all. She then shifted into a defensive stance, hand raised up to catch the Moon Tiara aka Moon Chakram of Doomage.   
  
The youma looked her up and down with disgust. “A mighty Sailor Senshi? Ha! You’re nothing more than a child!”  
  
Sailor Moon decided that she had better thing to do with her time then argue with Zombie Queen that she was a legal adult who was able to go down to any bar and order a few drinks to knock back if she wanted to (not that she did actually, she really wasn't much of a drinker). Besides to be perfectly honest, despite her earlier mental cockiness, her vocal cords were frozen in fear. She began to focus her energy again in the tiara for another attack. But before she was ready, the youma, using speed that Sailor Moon hadn’t thought it capable of, leaped over the prone bodies of its victims and landed before the Senshi of the Moon and knocked the tiara from her hands.  
  
“Now you die, child, in the name of Queen Beryl-sama of the Dark Kingdom!”  
  
Clinging to her last bits of her courage, Sailor Moon began to gather her power again, this time channeling it through her hands. The tiara’s purpose was to be a weapon to channel the magic inside her body; it was her magic that changed it from fashion accessory to a weapon In theory, she should be able to channel her magic through her hands as well, but she had never a chance to put the theory into practice. There never had been a reason... until now.  
  
‘Well, there’s a first time for everything...”  
  
Just as the youma was about sink its claws into her, she raised her hands and unleashed the deadly force held within them. She felt her skin burning with the red-hot power, but she kept blasting the youma with it until there was nothing left of it but dust. As the dust began to vanish into thin air, her knees finally gave out on her as she collapsed on the ground, cradling her hands to her chest. They felt as though she had stuck them into a fire.  
  


_**Final Thought from Sailor Moon:**  
Okay, maybe I am going crazy... What's with that 'other' mental voice?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS'S NOTE:  
> Alrightie than, I just wanna say how over the moon I am over the new episode today. I won’t spoil it for anyone who hasn’t watched it, but let’s just say they’re finally addressing this Moonie’s fondest wish for the series. Anyways that being said, I have recently opened up a Sailor Moon forum that is for adult fans, so we have our own place to be fan boys and girls without worrying about censoring ourselves because we share board space with minors. My intent is that this community while starts out of the love of Sailor Moon is a place that adults can come together to talk about all of their favorite fandoms and just speak about different subjects freely, knowing that the main tenant of the board is respect and tolerance. If you are eighteen or older, please come check out the forum. The address is silvermillenniumDOTjcinkDOTnet.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who took the time to review or favorited this story in some way. It is greatly appreciated and brought a smile to my day. =)
> 
> FanFictionNet  
> RavennaAngelline ● Emma I Martinez ● yukikiralacus ● Maddison315 ● Samok ● moon havfrue ● Ginzuishou74 ● GraphicsChyk ● Disclosed Desires ● LoveInTheBattleField ● Leslie wjack ● booknerd91 ● LoverofRomance ● nira avalon ● Vegetable lov3r ● slightlyxjaded 
> 
> deviantArt  
> EmissixD ● F3lip3Almeida ● fyretyger86 ● bluediamondpikachu93
> 
> AO3  
> Guest ● Guest ● Moonie ● Guest ● Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to Sailor Moon or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Takeuchi Naoko and anyone else she says has rights to it.


End file.
